AUNQUE PAREZCA MENTIRA
by Airam Lilian Lupin
Summary: ¿Que puede suceder cuando se encuentran un Sly con mala baba y una Raven despistada?Cualquier cosa.Hasta enamorarse.


AUNQUE PAREZCA MENTIRA.

Lo mío con los one shot empieza a ser vicio,y puedo asegurar que soy muy viciosa .En este otra historia de amor.Una un poco rara.¿Qué puede pasar si juntas un Slytherin con mala baba con una Rawenclaw despistada?Pues si quieres saberlo,lee y deja un rr al final.Gracias por adelantado.

**Disclaimer:**Que no,que no son míos.Son de JK Rowling que anda de viaje por el caribe con todo lo que gana de derechos de autor,esos que yo no cobro por ninguna de mis historias.

Caminaba por los oscuros corredores sintiendo el frió que traspasaba las ventanas colándose en mis huesos.Realmente no lo notaba demasiado,la ira me mantenía caliente.Potter y sus estúpidos amiguitos me la habían jugado después del partido y desaparecieron en su sala común.Claro como yo no había cogido la snicht era el torpe.Pero si esa tía tan rarita me desconcentraba con su estúpido sombrero yo no tenia la culpa.

Ahora tengo ganas de pagarlo con alguien.Me gustaría que fuera con Potter y la estúpida Sangre Sucia de su amiga,o con el estupido de Weasley,pero parece que eso no va a poder ser.

Sigo recorriendo los pasillos directo a mi sala común cuando la tía rara del sombrero con forma de león se estampa contra mi.

-ES que no miras por donde vas estúpida.-le digo de muy mala leche.Mira si al final voy a tener mi desahogo y todo.

-Yo si eres tu el que no miras Malfoy.-me contesta con cara de lunática.¿Pero esta de que coño me conoce?

Se agacha a recoger una revista que tenia en las manos.La observo detenidamente mientras se levanta y me dice:

-La sala común de Slytherin esta en la mazmorras no cerca de la mía-diciendo estas palabras se da la vuelta,perdido el aspecto de loca y dejándome a mi con cara de pasmo.Me ha ridiculizado la misma loca dos veces en un día.

Han pasado tres días desde mi encuentro con la loca de Rawenclaw.Hay que reconocer que la chica,aunque sea una loca es bastante el pelo rubio suelto y los ojos azules...Esa expresión de inocencia...¿Será realmente tan inocente?

Cuando pasa por mi lado en el desayuno no puedo evitar fijarme que esconde muy bien el cuerpazo que tiene con la ropa del uniforme.

Esta Rawenclaw me tiene intrigado.Se dedica a andar sola por los pasillos a cualquier hora.No tiene amigos en su casa,es muy inteligente...Pero tiene el inconveniente de que los pocos amigos que tiene son los pobretones,la sangre sucia y el cabeza rajada.

Mejor cambiar de tema y hacerles caso a los dos inútiles de mi lado...

Otra vez.Me ha pasado otra vez.Esos ojos azules no me dejan dormir.Tengo que averiguar quien es.

Dedico la mañana a pasear solo por el colegio.Tal vez me la encuentre sola.Esa niña me hace sentir raro.Tengo ganas de protegerla pues parece que todo el mundo le hace la vida imposible.

Después de merodear durante mas de tres horas me siento al lado del lago,oculto en un rincón.Así puedo estar solo sin que nadie me moleste.Realmente no soy tan malo como parece solo es un poco de teatro por mantener la reputación del apellido Malfoy.

-Hola-me dice una voz a mis espaldas.Pongo cara de perro con malas pulgas y me vuelvo a ver quien es el inútil que viene a interrumpir mis reflexiones.Es Crabbe.Idiota.Me desago de el lo mas rápido que puedo.

Tiempo record,3 segundos y 3 décimas después de mi interrupción he logrado deshacerme de ese idiota.

Miro alrededor.

Premio.Ahí esta mi loca particular.Unos cuantos alumnos se están metiendo con ella.

Cuando la veo caer al suelo me acerco corriendo.Los chicos que la molestaban se han largado,serán cerdos.

Mi rubita esta inconsciente.La cojo en brazos y me desilusiono para que nadie me vea.Ya sabéis la reputación.Tiene un chichón muy feo en la cabeza.¿Cómo han podido hacerle esto a alguien tan dulce?

La dejo en la enfermería y espero mientras la atienden.

La enfermera entra y sale de la habitación con muchos frasquitos poniéndome nervioso.

Dos horas después sale definitivamente y me dice:

-Gracias por traerla señor Malfoy.La señorita Lovewood pasara aquí la noche.Pobre niña.Luna no se merece como la tratan.

-¿La ve mucho por aquí?

-Si todos la llaman Lunática Lovewood y la atacan por los corredores.

Salgo de la enfermería echo un basilisco.¿Por qué la tratan así?

Una semana y no he sabido nada de ella.

Como el sabado anterior decido irme a mi escondrijo en el lago a pensar en mis miserias:Mis padres quieren que me case con la estúpida de Pansy.

Cansado de pensar cierro los ojos tumbándome en el césped.Me quedo medio dormido y sueño de nuevo con los ojos azules que han llegado a atormentarme.

Un ligero roce en los labios me hace abrir los ojos de nuevo para encontrar a mi lunática.

-Gracias-me dice perdiendo su aire soñador-Todo el mundo dice que eres un mal bicho pero a mi no me lo parece.Lo que hiciste el otro día fue muy bonito Draco.

Se levanta de mi lado.Es mi oportunidad.

-Luna.-Le grito-¿Tu no sabes besar a un chico?-maldicion mi aire de prepotente ha hecho acto de presencia.

-Si que se Draquito.Mañana nos vemos.

Y sin mas se va.Va a resultar que esta chica esta realmente loca.

No puede ser.Todos los días lo mismo.Me siento en el lago y cuando mas distraído estoy Luna se sienta a mi lado...Al principio no me hablaba.Me besaba y se iba pero llevamos así dos meses.Ahora nos pasamos horas conversando.Es divertida y muy simpatica un autentico angelito.También es muy despistada y nunca sabe donde ha dejado las cosas o donde nos quedamos.

En estas charlas me siento realmente yo, no tengo que fingir nada que no soy.Luna me escucha y cuando peor me siento es cuando se va...

¿Será posible que yo,Draco Malfoy, me este enamorando de la tía mas rara del colegio?

Hoy es la ultima tarde antes de las vacaciones.El ultimo día de charla con Luna hasta el regreso después de navidad.

La estoy esperando.Hoy tengo que hacerlo,tengo que decirle que la quiero.

Si aunque parezca mentira me he enamorado de ella.

Aquí llega toda colorada por la carrera.ME da el beso en la mejilla de rigor y me sonrie dulcemente.

Comenzamos a charlar como siempre.Me gusta verla así sin que nadie la insulte o la moleste por ser despistada.Me gusta tenerla solo para mi.

Ya es la hora nos tenemos que despedir.

El sol se oculta tras el castillo mientras me desea unas felices fiestas.

Cuando se aleja la detengo cogiendole el brazo.

-Luna-susurro-Te quiero-Bien no me ha dolido.Así que la abrazo y continuo.-Tal vez no te guste que te vean conmigo pero si quieres podemos mantenerlo en secreto.Quiero salir contigo.

La chica me mira con esos ojazos azules,me esta evaluando.De pronto me sonrie.

-Claro que si Draquito-se burla de mi-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste el día que te di las gracias?

Pero esto realmente a que viene.No lo entiendo no tiene nada que ver con lo que he dicho.

-Si-contesto con pies de plomo-Que tu no sabias besar a un chico.

Acto seguido me besa.Es un beso como nunca me lo habían dado y lo correspondo con los mismos sentimientos.

-Si se besar a un chico.Pero solo me gusta besar a uno.-me dice y vuelve a acortar las distancias con mis labios.Otro beso.Y otro mas.

Estoy soñando.Realmente Luna es fantástica...Tendré que terminar que acstumbrarme a que sea ella la que le de sal a la relación,pero aunque parezca mentira la tengo solo para mi todos y cada uno de los atardeceres dándome uno de sus maravillosos besos.

Puedo aseguraros que con ella nunca me aburro...

**FIN**

¿Qué os ha parecido?A mi no termina de gustarme,no me ha quedado tan bien como me hubiera gustado...Peor vosotros decidis si es bueno o no en los RR.


End file.
